The Family in the Christmas
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: A peak into two Christmases Sweets spent with his family. Season 8 and AU season 10 were he lives. Story is a little better then this summary. Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine. R&R!


Sweets rolled over in bed, not wanting to get up. He was glad at the prospect of getting to sleep in. Christmas wasn't his favorite holiday since his parent died and this year with out Daisy he was just wanting to sleep in and relax. He settled down in bed and layed there for a minute, letting himself go back to sleep. Suddenly he was awoken warm, tiny hands on his face.

He opened his eyes to see Christine, her tiny baby hands on his face as she smiled at him with her adorable, cubby face. He also saw Booth there, grinning at him as he held his child above the shrink.

"Wakey wakey, Sweets, it's Christmas! Christine says its time to get up and open presents." Booth said, bringing Christine back to himself.

"Booth, no." Sweets groaned, pulling the covers over his head. Booth yanked the blankets off him and the shrink whined before curling in a ball.

"Get up, it's Christmas." Booth said. "And if you are going to stay with us you are going to celebrate the holidays with us, now get up. Santa came and he left you and Christine gifts and Christine doesn't want to open her's alone."

"She's a baby, Booth, she only knows three words and she can't walk more then five steps with falling over. I doubt she cares if I'm there to open presents with her." Sweets groaned, his eyes only open as slits.

"But she does, look at her. She wants her Uncle Sweets there, now get up and go downstairs to open presents or I'll kick you out and you can go back to living in your office."

"Fine." Sweets groaned, sitting up. "But I'm making coffee first."

"Yeah, great, make me a cup!" Booth smiled and Sweets nodded, walking off murmuring some less that jolly words regarding his friend.

Eventually everyone was settled in the living room, the adult with their coffee and Christine sitting by the small pile of present left for her by Santa, patting them with her tiny hands.

"So, ready to dig into your stocking?" Booth asked, handing both Sweets and Brennan their stocking, which were full of goodies.

"When did you two get me a stocking?" Sweets asked, peering inside the object.

"Last week. When it became clear you wouldn't be gone by Christmas we bought you one." Booth said, sitting down with his own before picking up his daughter and her stocking.

"Thanks, I can take it when I leave, right?"

"Just empty it out, see what's inside, Mr. Questions."

"Fine, fine." Sweets said, reaching inside and taking out a handful of peanutbutter cups. "Reeses. SWEET." He grinned, unwrapping one and popping it into his mouth.

"All those gloves, socks, and toy race cars and you are emmediately drawn to the candy." Booth said, taking a stuffed bear out of his daughter's stocking and handing it to her.

"Race cars?" Sweets asked, plucking one of the colorful cars from the stocking. "What am I, five?"

"Yes." Booth nodded. "And Santa knows that, which is why you got them." He grinned and Sweets glared.

After a few minutes, they finished stockings and moved on to the presents. The first one Sweets opened was a Voltron action figure, making him want to throw it at Booth, but he decided against it since that would likely earn him a black eye. He opened the rest of his presents and helped Christine open hers. In the end, she was more interested in the rapping paper then the presents themselves, making them all laugh as she played and rolled around in the paper, giggling like a tiny manic.

After presents, Angela and Hodgins came over with Michael Vincent and they all watched a holiday movie, he of course got saddled with the two tiny tots and ended up playing with them after the movie while the others started on dinner. Cam came over for dinner, as well as Max. Sweets felt bad for Booth because he didn't get to see Parker this year for Christmas, but he could tell Booth was happy with Christmas with the team. He was to, if he was completely honest with himself. This Christmas reminded him of his Christmases with his parents. They were his family now and he better for it.

##################################################################################

"DAISY! WHERE ARE THE BOTTLES? WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Sweets hollered into his apartment over the screaming of his month old child.

"LANCE, THEY'RE NEXT TO THE TREE, I TOLD YOU FIVE TIMES!" She hollered back from the next room, where she was trying to dress little Seeley, something he was unhappy about.

"THEY AREN'T HERE!" Sweets said, looking by the tree.

"LOOK AGAIN!"

"I AM LOOKING AGAIN, THEY AREN'T-" Sweets said before looking a third time and finding them, right were she said. "NEVERMIND!"

"Lance, stop yelling, you are upseting the baby." She said, walking in with Seeley, who had stopped crying but was now pouting like the fact he had to wear clothes was ruining his life.

"Yes, of course." Sweets nodded, slipping the bottles away.

"We are going to be late."

"We have a month old child, they will understand."

_later..._

"Sweets! You're late!"

"Good to see you to, Booth." Sweets said sarcasticly as they entered with their now sleeping child.

"Seeley had some issues with his clothes." Daisy smiled, holding her boy close.

"Like what?"

"Wearing them." Daisy answered.

"Seeley believes clothes are evil." Sweets nodded.

"Don't worry, it'll fade intill he is teenager, then it'll come back with a vengance." Booth snickered as they entered the living room.

"It's about time you two show up!" Hodgins smiled. "We have been waiting forever, man! We wanna watch a movie!"

"We are here now, okay? Let's get started!"

"No." Brennan said, walking in with Christine tailing behind her, a plate of cookies in hand.

"No? Why no?"

"We are still waiting for Cam and Arastuu." Brennan answered, sitting the plate on the table. Christine and Michael Vincent both snatched a cookie.

"They are coming to the movie this year?"

"Don't say it like that, man, you haven't came to the movie since you lived with them." Hodgins snorted.

"Sorry that I was less than cheery those times." Sweets shrugged. "I wasn't in a mood for holiday's but now that I have started my own little family unit in this little work family, I thinks it's best to expose my son to holiday traditions. I even bought a tree for our apartement." Sweets smiled before taking a familar set of antlers out and placing them on his head. "I found these in my closet."

"The wimsy returns!" Angela cheered. "Awesome, you were a stick in the mud last time, now bring your wimsy over here with that tiny ball of adorableness and magic you call a baby."

"Can do." Sweets smiled and Daisy giggled at him as they walked over.

"Give him here." Angela said, taking the baby, who then woke up and started to fuss. "Oh... cranky pants. Cranky." She chuckled as the baby fussed and wiggled before he took off his little hat.

"No, Seeley, you have to wear the hat." Daisy fretted, putting the hat back on, prompting the baby to take it back off. "Noooo."

"Daisy, leave him be. He is plenty warm, he'll be okay." Sweets smiled, kissing her cheek. "He has all us to cuddle him and keep him warm."

"Awwhhh..." Daisy cooed, moving and kissing him properly. "That's so sweet."

"Okay, lovebirds, turn it down a notch or five." Booth teased.

"Right." Sweets smiled.

"There is one in every family, the over affectionate couple." Angela smiled.

"Ten bucks says she's going to pregnant again within a year." Hodgins grinned.

"I will not!" Daisy pouted.

"I'll take that bet." Booth grinned.

"Booth!"

"What?" He grinned at his shrink friend.

"Don't incourage him!"

"Why not?"

"Be-... Because!" Sweets said, looking for all the world like a twelve year old, making them all laugh.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** YEah, this isn't my best work... Just a little fluff piece looking into two Christmases Sweets has with his family. :) **

** This came to me when I was watching some season 8 and realized that Sweets would have been living with B&B during that Christmas. Then this happened. Some how... I dunno.**

** I'm still going to do Baby's First Christmas, I promise. Here's a little spioler, it will feature Parker! Yes, Parker **

** REVIEW! :D**


End file.
